


Yours

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Couch Sex, F/M, Swapfell needs some love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: In which Swapfell Papyrus is a possessive little shit.





	

You could practically feel the wet cardboard smell of stale beer clinging to your clothes like a film as you were literally backed into a corner. Eventually, you found yourself trapped next to a fake houseplant, wrinkling your nose at the figure making failed passes at you. You didn't bother to register the man’s words, his breath slapping damp and heavy on your skin as he slurred line after pickup line. Instead, your eyes scanned the lounge behind him, searching desperately for a familiar glimpse of an orange turtleneck or a black leather jacket looming over the crowd. But, you couldn't see any familiar faces, and your fingers pressed in restlessly around your own drink as your unease continued to set in. Needles shot up the back of your neck when you felt clammy fingers trace your jaw, which snapped shut to halt the tirade building in your throat.

“Hey, don't ignore me, Doll,” the man drawled, the impatient tugging at the corner of his eyes betraying the laid back smile he gave you when you snapped to attention. “That's rude.” Your eye twitched at this, but he didn't seem to notice.

You forced an apologetic smile as you tried to edge your way past the ficus on your left, “Sorry, it just turns out my ride’s right over there, so I’ve actually got to take off. You, uh, take care of yourself, though, and-” Your face fell when the man staggered in the middle of your path, cutting off your exit.  _ Damn it... _ You fell back against the corner in defeat, placing your drink on the bar beside you to free yourself up for resistance. You hated having to do this kind of thing… You blinked when a pale hand shot out of the background, wrenching the man around to face an eerily stoic skeleton looking down at him. “Excuse me, Buddy,” a rough voice growled, his hood drawn to cast an impressive shadow. “But, unless you want to lose those hands of yours, I suggest you keep them to yourself, capiche? This one doesn't belong to you.” The drunkard fell limp like a ragdoll under the firm grip on his bicep, his mouth falling open soundlessly in shock as the color drained from his face. Papyrus’s sharp, golden canines glinted dangerously in the dim lighting, and his eyes glowed a fiery amber in the shadow of his hood. 

“G-got it..! I'll, uh, just be...” The man fruitlessly tried to pry Papyrus’s hand off while he continued gawking. You could almost hear his heart pounding, and you could see him sweating profusely. 

Papyrus sneered as he tossed the man away from you towards the center of the room. “Fuck off.” 

The man sprinted away just as soon as Papyrus let go of his sleeve, knocking into patrons and furniture alike as he staggered out with a desperate yelp. Several patrons, monster and human alike, only paused for a passing moment before returning to their conversations. No matter what kind of bar you were in, you supposed sights like that weren't too uncommon. Papyrus, however, kept silent, his eyes trained on the front door long after it closed. You could see his fists trembling at his sides. 

“Pap?”

“We’re leaving.” Without any further warning, you felt Papyrus's hand on your back, pushing you towards the front door.

“Hey..! Pap, calm down!” Despite the way your heels tried to dig in the floorboards, you were marched through the crowded tables, only a couple of monsters giving you a knowing, pitying glance.

The world started to phase out of your vision the closer you both got to the front door, a tinny whine building in your ears as Papyrus's magic crackled around you. Your heart hammered with trepidation, knowing a teleport was imminent. You called Papyrus shakily as his fist closed around the doorknob, but he gave no sign of hearing as he twisted the door open. You could not help but stumble as the vertigo overtook you, a firm hand holding you upright as the ground lurched beneath your feet. The background noise of Muffet’s lounge garbled and roared in your ears before everything just stopped all at once. The silence around you was deafening, only the quiet tick of the wall clock reaching you while your body adjusted to the sudden teleport. 

“Just can't leave you to your own devices, can I?” There was something brooding in Papyrus's tone as your stomach started to churn. You reached out blindly, knotting your fingers in the knitted fabric of his sweater, trying desperately not to get sick. Your head thudded softly against his sternum as you felt a pair of arms circle you. One of Papyrus's hands drew smooth, soothing circles on your back. You opened your mouth to speak, only for your throat to tighten and gag on the acrid taste in the back of your throat.

“Shhh… Relax, Dearest. Just take a  _ deep _ breath, okay? I’ve got you.” You forced down the awful tang of bile in your throat, and you shuddered as you clung desperately to his front. 

“Ooof… What on Earth was that about, Pap,” you moaned, lifting your face as the wave of nausea started to pass. Papyrus's eyes weren't smiling as he tucked a tuft of hair out of your face, staring unflinching and intensely. It felt like he was staring into your soul. And, given the general nature of monsters as a whole, you probably weren't very far off, either. 

“Mind telling me what you were doing alone with that guy,” he asked, his hand retreating to his jacket pockets to loom over you.

You bristled under his accusing stare, shock written plain on your face as you stood up ramrod straight in indignation. “Excuse me?! All  _ I _ did was go to the bathroom. It's not my fault some drunk idiot didn't want to leave me alone!”

Papyrus sniffed dismissively. “Well, you weren't exactly trying very hard to keep him away…”

You slumped your shoulders, sensing one of Papyrus's bouts of petulant stubbornness. Something no doubt picked up from his tyrant of a brother. “Do you know how unpredictable people are when they get drunk like that,” you protested calmly. “I wasn't about to risk getting hurt if I didn't have to.”

“Then don't go off on your own like that!” You flinched from the volume as Papyrus gesticulated wildly above you. “I can't afford you going off and getting hurt where I can't see you!”

“What?! It's not like I'm all weak and  _ defenseless _ , Pap!” Your face was burning as you yelled up at Papyrus's towering figure, jabbing your finger in his sternum.

Papyrus wiped a hand over his face with a groan, like you were completely missing the point. “I'm not saying that you are! But don't expect me to sit back and watch some asshole try and take you away from me!!” Papyrus slammed his hand on the wall behind you, his arm a mere hair’s breadth away from your cheek as he loomed over you. 

“...What?” 

You blinked as your heart stuttered to what felt like a screeching halt. He was so close. You could smell nothing but the musk of tobacco and worn leather, laced with the sweet tang of barbecue sauce and an afterthought of powdery bone. But, what got you most was the way you could  _ feel _ him. An intangible energy, almost carnal in intensity, just rolled off of him in waves. You almost felt smothered in it. It was getting hard to breathe.

“I can't stand it,” Papyrus growled, lifting your chin as he stared at you. You could feel your eyes waver under the intensity of his gaze, and you felt so small as you started clinging to the wall. Your heart swelled painfully at the almost desperate honesty in his eyes. “Seeing random men all over you like that, it...It terrifies me, thinking that you could just… go away somewhere and leave me alone.” Papyrus whimpered in your ear as his arms tightened against the small of your back, almost driving the air from your lungs. “I can't… I need you by my side. I...”

“Papyrus…” You didn't know what to say to the man holding you so tightly, his voice wavering and hopeless in your ear. You swallowed a lump in your throat and lifted your head from his shoulder, pulling down his hood to look at him clearly. Cracks spidered over his face from where his gold teeth glinted sharply, lending him a fearsome visage that Papyrus has boasted on more than one occasion. But, looking at him, now, all you could see was the raw, pleading expression in his eyes. You heart reached out for him, in a way that felt so far from figurative as you gently traced your fingers along the side of his skull. “Hey… Listen to me, okay?” Papyrus nodded in your hands as you rested your foreheads together. “I love you, Papyrus. I'll say it again, as many times as you need: I love you, Pap, and I am not going anywhere.”

A strong pair of arms scooped you off the ground as your lips molded firmly to Papyrus's mouth. Fingers tugged needily at your clothes as you both moaned into the kiss, not knowing or caring who deepened it first, just embracing the way your tastes melded together on your tongue. Small, loving moans spilled between kisses without end, and your heart sang with every touch that found your skin. Papyrus bent forward, laying you on the couch while you felt his fingers fumble at your belt buckle, pausing only long enough for you to wrestle his coat off of his shoulders. You heard it flump on the floor when you flung it behind your head, a giggly bubble of laughter leaving you as Papyrus lifted the hem of your shirt, nuzzling your belly button while your belt slipped from his hands onto the floor.

“I hope this is fine, ‘cause I can't wait much longer,” Papyrus panted, backing away to tug his sweater to the floor before planting his knee on the armrest between your legs. Your fists clamped on the couch cushions with a yelp as Papyrus tugged your pants down and lifted your legs onto his back, your ankles settling just above his pelvis. You squeaked his name and watched his hands disappear past your stomach, only for your grip on the sofa to tighten when you felt him push your legs apart. “Heh, looks like you can't wait, either. Are you really this wet for me?” He only sounded half-joking as he dipped a fingertip inside you, letting himself feel the way your muscles tried to tug him further inside. A disgruntled noise rose out of your throat when the pressure of his finger left you, only for  it to turn into a mewl of pleasure as he stroked your slit up and down, the pressure of his fingers varying as he pet you excruciatingly slowly. Papyrus looked up at your blushing face and grinned eagerly. “Don't worry; I'm gonna make you feel good, okay?” You moaned when two fingers dipped into you for a split second before withdrawing to your clit.

Papyrus leaned into you, his tongue lapping up your twitching abdomen while his hands worked your clit gently. Your breath hitched as deft fingers swirled around your nub, a shock riding up your body every time he changed direction, and Papyrus’s hums of appreciation were music to your ears. Your spine curled up to meet his tongue, sighing out low moans of pleasure with every warm, tingling stroke that left cold streaks of magic that dried on your skin. Your arm shot down to grip his forearm with a gasp as Papyrus’s fingers stroked back down your slit. Your voice stuttered in your throat, unsure of what you were trying to ask, but Papyrus met your eyes with a smile and a nod, his fingers retreating to curl under your spine as you heard the rattling sound of his jeans falling to the ground. 

“Ready?” you lifted your head just as Papyrus started to line up with you, his vibrant cock glowing and erect. You bit your lip and nodded, a moan building in your throat as your arms pulled at his shoulders and your ankles dug into his pelvis, pulling him closer so that you could feel the tip pressing into you. Your insides contracted in anticipation of his girth filling you.

“Fuck me, Papy,” you moaned just before stars flooded your vision when Papyrus slammed into you, his length hitting your back walls with a cry of pleasure. 

Papyrus’s arms tightened around you as he stilled, letting you stretch out around him with heavy breath. The dull pinch in your core was nothing compared to the overwhelming exhilaration you felt as you dug your fingernails in his shoulder blades. Your ankles pulled him further into you, desperate for more, and, with a longing groan and a twitch of his magic, Papyrus obliged. 

The sofa springs squeaked and groaned under you with every motion of his cock. His pacing was fast and brutal, driving shrill, screaming gasps from your throat. Your eyes rolled back with pleasure when Papyrus’s hand slipped under your shirt, his hand playing with your chest without missing a beat, and your hips rolled into his thrusts so that his length grazed your clit with every movement. 

“C’mere,” you growled, reaching up to grasp the back of Papyrus’s skull. You crashed your lips against his mouth hungrily, masking your frantic moans under heated kisses as he continued to pump. Your tongues wrapped around each other in earnest, your mouths fighting for dominance as the living room filled with pants and groans. Your spine arched under him, deepening the thrusts with a groan, your walls tightening and convulsing around him as you came around his dick.

“Fuck.!” Papyrus gasped as he broke your kiss, arching his back into your spasms. But, you refused to let go, riding through your orgasm while your muscles screamed from the overstimulation. You cried out desperately as the hot coil in you grew tighter and tighter and you rutted wildly towards your second approaching climax. 

You shrieked Papyrus’s name as his pace and composure quickly started to fall apart.

“I-I’m… I’m almost…!” You could feel every twitch, every throb of his magic, leading up to a loud, strangled yell erupted from Papyrus’s throat. Your mind exploded as you felt his orgasm rock through you, your body tensing up as you rode him out. Hot, wet spurts coated your insides with every shaking shuddering quake of his hips until, finally, his body collapsed on top of you. 

His head nuzzled in your bosom as you gasped for breath, suddenly aware of the sheer layer of sweat that coated your skin, and the thick pools of cum running down your thighs, and you absently made a note to change the sofa cover when you woke up in the morning. But, that was for another time. Your head swam as you stared at the ceiling, your body completely collapsed under the mess of bones that was your boyfriend. You tapped the side of his skull gently to grab his attention. “Papyrus..?”

“Yes?” Papyrus sat up to meet your gaze, his eyes only somewhat hazy as he regarded you attentively. 

“Love you.” You tapped the bridge of his nose with a smile, earning the endearing sound of his laughter as he hugged you tighter. 

“Thank you, Dearest.” Papyrus yawned sleepily as he cuddled into your reclining form “Love you too.”

Your lips pressed against his forehead as you stroked the back of his skull lovingly. Sure, Papyrus definitely had his faults, that much was certain. But, despite all of his worrying, he was yours. And you wouldn’t give that up for anything.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like, feel free to leave a comment and check out my other works.   
> Note: All works are 18+; please do not read if underage


End file.
